Rose Absurd Day
by girl-chan2
Summary: /side story from 'Elgang Teacher Problem'/ Apa jadinya jika seorang Anna 'Rose' Testarosa menghadapi berbagai macam kenistaan di sebuah sekolah yang super "abnormal"? Ada baiknya kalian melihatnya di fic ini! /Rose from Elsword Korea as main character/
1. Part 0

Well, ini pertama kalinya ane nistain chara baru di Elsword KR! I just want to do something new in this fandom! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Elsword is not mine!

Warning: Humor garing, OOC, OC nimbrung, banyak cross, dll.

Catatan: Semua chara Elgang job-nya Basic!

* * *

Di sini Thundy sang Narator yang sering jadi korban nista Author Girl-chan. Aku akan menceritakan seluk beluk sekolah yang sangat disukai Author sampai-sampai fic-nya yang lain banyak yang terbengkalai.

* * *

Me: "Woy, aib jangan dibeberin di sini!"

Thundy: "Terserah lu, yang penting lanjutin dulu ngetiknya!"

* * *

Ehem! Abaikan saja obrolan tidak penting itu!

NihoNime Gakuen (atau yang biasa disingkat NNG) adalah sebuah sekolah setingkat SMP yang berisi sekumpulan murid dengan kepribadian yang tak terduga. Sekolah ini memiliki gedung berlantai 3 dengan 3 lapangan yang luas. Tiap kelas dibagi 5, dari kelas 7A sampai 7E, kelas 8A sampai 8E, serta kelas 9A sampai 9E. Selain itu, NNG ini juga dilengkapi dengan kantin, perpustakaan, ruang guru, 3 lab khusus (biologi, kimia, bahasa), dan juga wi-fi.

Bisa dibilang, sekolah ini merupakan gabungan dari sekolah negeri, swasta, internasional, dan juga 'SLB'.

Tapi yang mengherankan, banyak kejadian nista yang ada di sekolah itu. Bahkan banyak guru (termasuk kepala sekolah) di sana yang stress parah dan memilih untuk pindah ke sekolah lain.

Alhasil, sang 'Ketua Guru' yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus sekolah itu terpaksa merekrut guru baru yang rela menghadapi kenistaan di sana demi masa depan NNG yang waktu itu di ujung tanduk.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa sekolah ini agak lambat berkembang!

* * *

Bicara soal guru, mari kuceritakan salah satu guru baru yang akan _coret_ **maudinistakanAuthor** _coret_ menjadi tokoh utama di sini!

Anna Testarosa, atau yang biasa dipanggil Rose, adalah salah satu dari 3 guru baru di NNG (sisanya adalah Ancle dan Katie). Nah, apa jadinya kalau baru seminggu di NNG, dia udah mengalami kenistaan di sana?

* * *

 **Silakan klik 'Next'!**


	2. Part 1

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _Thundy Shocka selaku Narator di sini mempersembahkan Part 1 dari fic 'Rose Absurd Day'!_

* * *

 _ **~Mandi Pagi di Kost Guru~**_

Mandi pagi di kost guru NNG kadang memang rada rusuh, apalagi kalau sebagian besar penghuninya punya jadwal ngajar pagi.

"Cie ngantri~" celetuk Elsword dari balik pintu kamarnya saat melihat antrian di depan kamar mandi.

Selain itu, ada aja kenistaan di sana.

Contohnya aja si Raven. Dia suka bawa koran ke kamar mandi. Mandinya pun lama banget dan pas keluar, mukanya masih aja kucel dan sabun berkurang banyak entah kenapa.

"Duluan, ya!" seru Add sambil masuk kamar mandi.

Kemudian ada Add yang entah gimana caranya bisa mandi cepet, belum lima menit udah selesai aja!

"Gila, kagak sampe lima menit!" ujar Rose kagum.

Yah, sebenernya bagus juga sih!

Lain lagi dengan Matt yang sebelum mandi malah selfie dulu sama peralatan mandinya untuk di-upload ke sosmed-nya. (Thundy: "Jangankan Rose, gue sendiri juga udah kagak ngerti lagi sama tuh bocah!" =.="a)

Tapi masalahnya, hari ini Rose ngajar jam pertama. Kalau harus nungguin Matt selesai mandi, entar yang ada dia malah telat ngajar dan Mathias bakalan ngasih hukuman berat buat dia.

Alhasil, Rose pun berniat melakukan sesuatu yang licik.

"KEBAKARAN, NGUNGSI!" teriak Rose tiba-tiba.

"Apa?! Kebakaran?!" Matt pun langsung panik sambil keluar dari kamar mandi hanya pake handuk plus busa sampo di rambutnya.

"Lho, mana kebakaran?" tanya Matt bingung dan tak menyadari kalau Rose udah masuk kamar mandi.

"Noh, sate ayam di depan jalan kebakaran! Gue duluan, ya!" balas Rose sambil memperlihatkan wajah pacman (:V). (Bayangin aja sendiri wajah pacman-nya Rose kayak gimana!)

"Grrrrr, sialan lu Rose!" umpat Matt kesal karena ternyata dia ditipu sama Rose.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Ada yang pernah baca 'Si Juki Lika-Liku Anak Kos!' di Webtoon? Soalnya 11-12 mirip, sih!_

* * *

 _ **~Kepanikan Massal~**_

Sore itu, Rose dan beberapa guru NNG lainnya sedang heboh karena mereka menemukan...

JRENG!

Emil yang terkapar di kamar mandi dengan mulut penuh busa.

"AMBULANS! MEDIS MEDIS!" teriak Rose panik sambil menggotong Emil dibantu Ryder, Andre, dan Matt.

Mereka pun berdoa sebisanya agar sang Icelandic baik-baik saja.

"Ya ampun, Mil! Lu kenapa, sih? Semoga kagak kenapa-napa, ya!" kata Ryder panik.

"Semoga lu cepet baikan, Mil! Utang lu masih banyak, coy!" ujar Andre yang juga panik.

Sementara itu, Matt malah menggalang doa lewat likes di FB. Katanya begini: 'Cuy, Emil sekarat! Mohon doa-nya, 1 like 1000 doa'. (Thundy: "Gue udah kagak ngerti lagi, deh!" =.="a)

'Ini gimana cara bawanya? Udah gitu kagak tau nomor telpon ambulans lagi!' batin Rose panik karena baru nyadar kagak ada kendaraan.

Ajaibnya, Rose melihat sebuah bajaj nganggur di depan kost mereka. Dia pun langsung menaiki bajaj itu dan melaju pergi, tapi...

"Woy, Rose! Pasiennya ketinggalan!" teriak Andre kesal.

Sayangnya dia lupa kalau harus ngangkut pasien.

"Bertahanlah, Mil! Udah hampir 1000 likes, nih!" ujar Matt.

"Rose, cepetan dong! Kalau Emil tiba-tiba mati gimana, nih?!" seru Andre.

Tiba-tiba, Emil mulai sadar.

"Eh, Emil sadar!" seru Andre.

"Hmm, ini dimana?" tanya Emil.

"Kekuatan 1000 likes!" seru Matt.

"Tenang aja, Mil! Bentar lagi nyampe rumah sakit, nih!" ujar Rose yang masih mengemudikan bajaj-nya.

"Rebahan dulu, Mil! Tadi lu pingsan di kamar mandi!" saran Andre.

"Tenang dengkulmu?! Gue tadi ketiduran pas lagi gosok gigi gara-gara 5 hari begadang ngoreksi tugas para murid!" jelas Emil sewot sambil mengelap busa di mulutnya.

"HUAPA?!" teriak mereka bertiga kaget dan...

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Bajaj mereka pun menabrak pohon terdekat.

Pelajaran berharga bagi mereka untuk jangan terlalu panik dan keseringan begadang.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Sumbernya sama dengan bagian pertama!_

* * *

 _ **~Nasi Kotak~**_

Rose, Ancle, Lance, dan Ryder mendapatkan sebuah nasi kotak dari Tino yang ngadain acara syukuran karena katanya Peter pacaran sama Cindy si personifikasi Wy. (Widih!)

"Jadi Tino ngasih nasi kotak, nih?" tanya Ancle.

"Iyalah!" jawab Lance.

"Lha, kok cuma satu sih?" tanya Ryder bingung.

"Buat aku aja, ya!" celetuk Ancle.

"Enak aja! Gue juga mau, lha!" bantah Rose.

"Eh, gue juga belum pernah makan nasi kotak!" timpal Ryder.

"Daripada rebutan, mending lu bertiga gambreng aja deh!" usul Lance datar.

Ketiga orang itu pun langsung melakukan apa yang disarankan Lance.

"Hompipah lu alay gambreng, Mathias Kambing jatuh dari genteng, yang sendiri dapet nasi kotak!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

GEDEBUM! DESSSS!

Entah kenapa, Mathias yang lagi tiduran di atas genteng pun langsung jatuh dengan kepala mendarat duluan.

"Siapa nih yang ngeledek gue?!" omel pria jabrik itu emosi.

* * *

Back to Rose cs...

"Berarti Rose yang menang, dong?" tanya Lance begitu mendapati tangan Rose yang punggung sendiri, sementara Ryder dan Ancle telapak.

"Gue makan, ya!" ujar Rose sambil menyambar nasi kotak itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

'Kita juga mau, dong!' batin ketiga orang lainnya sambil ngiler.

Tapi kebahagiaan Rose hanya sampai di situ saja, karena...

"Ugh, sakit perut!"

Kayaknya nasi kotak yang dimakan Rose beracun dan dia pun terpaksa harus bolak-balik masuk kamar mandi.

"Untung kita kalah gambreng ya, Ryder!" gumam Ancle yang sweatdrop melihat kejadian barusan.

Ryder pun ikutan sweatdrop melihat kejadian yang dialami Rose tersebut.

Tapi bukan Lance namanya kalau di saat seperti itu dia kagak ngerjain orang. Dia pun dapet satu ide dan...

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran! Rose, kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

BLETAK!

Rose pun dengan kesal langsung melempar gayung ke wajah Lance sambil berteriak, "Lu kate gue kayak Matt yang bisa ditipu, hah?!"

"Cih, gagal!" guman Lance yang terkena lemparan gayung barusan.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Rose, Mathias mau pake kamar mandinya, nih!" seru Lance dari luar kamar mandi yang dipakai Rose.

"Grrrrrr..." geram Rose kesal dan langsung menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu sambil ngomel, "Bisa diem kagak, sih?! Lu kagak usah nipu gue, Lance! Apalagi pake bawa-bawa si Kambing KW itu!"

Tapi...

JENG JENG!

"Siapa yang lu maksud 'Kambing KW', hah?!" tanya sang Danish yang ternyata udah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan aura merah mengerikan plus background api di belakangnya.

Rose pun langsung merinding sambil berkeringat dingin plus menelan ludah, sementara Lance yang berada di belakang Mathias hanya bisa merinding dan akhirnya...

DUAAAAAAAAAR!

Kelar sudah hidup Rose! Mari kita berdoa agar dia diterima di sisi-Nya! *Narator ditembak Rose.*

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Intinya sama dengan sebelumnya, tapi diberi sedikit tambahan!_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	3. Part 2

Balas Review! :D

 **BlueAhoge: Entah kenapa kalau Rose dinistain tuh, mungkin dia memang pantes dinistain! *ditembak Rose.* Yah, kalau nanya soal sumber, ane belakangan ini kecantol sama si Juki gara-gara baca webtoon! :V *plak!* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Honey Sho: Ane udah punya aplikasinya, tapi...**

 **Giro: "Kenapa?"**

 **Me: "Kurang enak, soalnya kadang ada beberapa kata yang hilang pas udah post Review!"**

 **Giro: "Ngerti aja, dah!" -_-**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _Thundy Shocka selaku Narator di sini mempersembahkan Part 2 dari fic 'Rose Absurd Day'!_

* * *

 _ **~The Power of Pretty Boy~**_

* * *

"Hey, ayo kita taruhan!"

"Eh?"

"Kita taruhan dengan undian, yang dapet pendek yang kalah!"

"Kayaknya gue pernah liat taruhan dengan cara itu di sebuah buku!"

"Di buku apa?"

"Di buku 'itu', Dham! Yang bagian Jake ngundi siapa yang jadi capung pake jerami yang dipotong!"

"Oh, yang itu? Heran gue, Luthfi! Sejak kapan lu suka buku 'itu'?"

"Sejak dipinjemin sama Luthias!"

"Pantesan!"

"Bisa kagak entar aja ngobrolnya dan kita mulai taruhannya?"

Luthfi dan Idham pun langsung terdiam.

Yah, semuanya berawal saat Rydina mengajak keempat temannya untuk taruhan.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Rydina?" tanya Garu agak skeptis saat melihat lima buah sedotan yang (salah satunya dipotong pendek) dipegang gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Yeah, dan yang kalah harus 'dihukum'~" balas Rydina dengan sangat PD-nya.

"Yah, terserah!" kata Giro sambil melintir ujung rambutnya yang tersampir di belakang telinganya.

Padahal dia udah nelen ludah sambil membatin, 'Firasat gue kok kagak enak gini, ya?'

Rydina pun menggenggam sedotan itu sampai tak terlihat mana ujung yang pendek sambil ngomong, "Masing-masing ambil satu!"

Garu pun mulai mengambil pertama, diikuti Luthfi dan Idham.

Tapi ketika Giro yang mengambil...

"ASTAGA KAMBING, KENAPA MESTI GUE YANG DAPET PALING PENDEK?!"

Dia dapet sedotan yang pendek.

Miris, bro~

"Derita lu itu!" balas Rydina cuek sambil mikir. "Sekarang hukumannya apa, ya?"

"Gue belum pernah liat Giro crossdress, boleh kan?" celetuk Luthfi yang langsung semaput di-death glare Giro.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju denganmu, Taichou!" ujar Rydina sambil berseringai.

'Mampus gue!' batin Giro sambil nelen ludah lagi.

"Kalau mau, lu tukeran baju aja sama kakak lu!" usul Idham datar plus kagak membantu sama sekali.

"Huuh, ya sudah..." Giro yang hanya bisa pasrah pun langsung menarik kakaknya dan pergi ke toilet untuk ganti baju.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Giro setelah ganti baju.

Reaksi Rydina, Luthfi, dan Idham melihat Giro yang memakai baju kakaknya (yang entah kenapa ukurannya bisa pas begitu) barusan? Rydina tersenyum puas, sementara kedua cowok itu langsung cengo.

"Lu harus pake tuh baju sampe pulang sekolah, setelahnya lu boleh ganti lagi!" seru Rydina yang belum puas 'menyiksa si Cowok Cantik'.

"WHAT?!" pekik Giro kagak terima.

"Pasrahin aja..." gumam Garu menenangkan adiknya. "Itu pun kalau kau bisa tahan disangka cewek sama anak-anak dan juga guru baru..."

"Cih, mein Selbstwertgefühl bereits zerstört! _(hancur sudah harga diriku)_!" gerutu pemuda berambut panjang itu kesal.

"Bicara soal guru baru, katanya dia mau ngajar hari ini ya?" tanya Luthfi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Bener juga, sih!" balas Idham sambil mikir.

"Guru dateng, guru dateng!" teriak seorang anak cowok dari luar kelas.

Alhasil, para murid 9C pun langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Kemudian, masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Selamat siang!"

"Siang, bu!"

"Namaku Anna Testarosa, kalian bisa panggil Rose!" kata gadis itu. "Aku akan mengabsen kalian biar lebih kenal!"

Awalnya absen berjalan lancar, tapi...

"Giro Catlite!"

"Iya, bu?"

"Kamu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Rose yang heran melihat rambut panjang pemuda itu.

"Sa-saya laki-laki, bu!" jawab Giro sambil berdiri.

"Terus, kenapa kamu pakai seragam perempuan?"

Giro pun langsung facepalm karena dia lupa kalau dia masih pakai seragam kakaknya.

Miris banget!

"Ya elah, bu! Ibu mau bukti?" tanya pemuda itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bukti apa?" Rose malah nanya balik dengan tampang jutek.

"Bukti saya mencintai ibu, ya bukti saya ini laki-laki lha!" balas Giro sewot.

Sebagian murid 9C (termaksud Garu, Luthfi, Idham, dan Rydina) pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ya udah, mana buktinya?" tanya Rose menantang.

Pemuda berambut hitam ponytail pun langsung mengangkat rok yang dipakainya dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rose pun langsung jatuh terduduk, sementara para murid 9C (min Garu) hanya bisa cengo.

"Gimana bu, udah puas?" tanya Giro datar dengan watadosnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menunjukkan itu!" seru Rose ketakutan sambil kabur keluar kelas.

Sontak, sebagian anak di kelas itu langsung saling berpandangan.

"Eh, Ra!" panggil Idham ke Garu.

"Napa, Dham?" tanya Garu sambil nengok ke pemuda berambut tipis itu.

"Itu Giro... Beneran kagak pake 'itu'-nya?"

"Dia sering lupa memakai 'itu'-nya, jadi wajar aja!"

Idham pun sukses dibuat sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Garu barusan.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Ada beberapa hal yang akan kuberitahu di sini._

 _Pertama, jangan tanya kenapa judulnya begitu, Author kehabisan ide untuk itu! Lagian, memang kenyataan kalau Giro disebut 'Cowok Cantik' yang pantes di-crossdress! *dilempar tongkat gesek biola.*_

 _Kedua, buku yang dimaksud Luthfi dan Idham adalah buku 'Animorphs' nomor 20 tentang kemunculan David sang Animorphs baru yang berkhianat di nomor 21 dan 22 karena suatu alasan! Author suka 'Animorphs' sejak kelas 8 dan punya file PDF yang nomor 1-28! Versi aslinya sih sampe 54 (dalam English), tapi entah kenapa pihak penerbit di Indonesia hanya nerjemahin sampe nomor 28 saja! Makanya Author nungguin ada yang nerjemahin sisanya! *kenapa malah jadi curhat?!*_

 _Ketiga, bagian Giro buka rok itu berasal dari sebuah video di Youtube berjudul 'Norway Proves He's A Man' yang katanya terinspirasi dari sebuah scene di sebuah Anime yang Author kagak tau namanya!_

 _Yah, kira-kira begitulah! ^^V_

* * *

 _ **~Study with Rose~**_

Setelah kejadian di kelas 9C barusan, Rose pun mengajar di kelas 9A yang untungnya sedikit normal.

"Ada yang mau mencoba membuat kalimat dengan kata 'barangkali'?" tanya Rose kepada para murid kelas itu.

"Saya, bu!" Mea mengangkat tangan. "Barangkali saya bisa jadi pacar pak Ieyasu!"

"Cieeee~ Mea suka sama pak Ieyasu ni ye!" celetuk Aruka.

"Bagus!" puji Rose sambil menunjuk Dhennis. "Sekarang kamu!"

"Iya, bu! Barangkali bu Rose adalah guru tercantik di kelas ini!" kata Dhennis.

"Lumayan!" ujar Rose sambil menunjuk Fiorel. "Sekarang giliranmu!"

"Gampang! Pasir, batu, kerikil, dan lele dumbo adalah BARANGKALI!" seru Fiorel.

Rose dan para murid pun langsung bengong mendengarnya.

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian itu, mari kita intip kegiatan di kelas 9D!

"Katanya Shakazaki itu anak mafia!"

"Masa, sih? Shakazaki yang serba black itu, kan?"

"Katanya Rydina itu sepupunya Ryder..."

"Gila, Ryder aja lebih ngeri dari mafia!"

"Tau kagak, masa katanya pak Ciel direbutin sama pak Lukas dan pak Raven?"

"Bukannya pak Ciel itu lolicon, ya?"

"Aduuuh, OTP-ku cepatlah bersatu!"

"Lho? Terus bu Rena sama bu Lu sama siapa, dong?"

"Entahlah!"

"Katanya kemarin bu Aisha masuk ruangan pak Kambing gara-gara bereksperimen bikin pohon berbuah snack coklat di lab biologi!"

"Fyro masuk BK karena katanya habis tonjok-tonjokan sama Luthias gara-gara menyinggung pak Kambing kemarin!"

"Pantesan aja Luthias sangat ditakuti di kelasnya, wong adeknya pak Kambing!"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Rose sambil memasuki kelas.

"Pagi, bu!"

"Sudah cukup ngobrolnya? Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" perintah Rose.

Para murid pun membuka buku mereka masing-masing.

"Sekarang coba kalian lengkapi pepatah ini!" kata Rose kepada para murid kelas itu. "Air beriak..."

"Tanda tak dalam, bu!" seru James.

"Bagus!" puji Rose. "Sekarang Jihan! Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama..."

"Ringan sama dijinjing, bu!" balas Jihan.

"Bagus sekali! Sekarang Sho! Air susu dibalas dengan apa?" tanya Rose.

"Air susu dibalas dengan... Air kopi hitam! Jadi kopi susu, deh!" jawab Sho watados.

"Hahahahaha!" Dissa pun langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"NYAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" Seisi kelas pun langsung ikutan ngakak.

Sementara Rose, dia hanya bisa facepalm.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Aku mulai risih dengan yang satu ini! Yah, pikirin aja sendiri! -_-/_

* * *

 _ **~Lukas Love Story?~**_

Awalnya jam pulang sekolah di NNG sangat damai, sampai...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ASTAGA KAMBING! LUKAS TEPLON BONDEVIK! GUE BUDEG TANGGUNG JAWAB LU!"

Dua teriakan yang sangat tidak elit terdengar di sana.

Lukas pun langsung sadar dan melihat sekelilingnya. Rupanya dia ketiduran di atap sekolah dan melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan jijik di depan pria bersalib itu.

"Ro-Rose?" tanya Lukas sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Iya, ini gue, bukan bapak lu!" balas Rose ketus sambil menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya.

"Ngapain di sini?"

"Justru gue yang tanya itu, lu ngapain di sini?" Rose nanya balik.

"Di sini? Gue... Lagi tiduran sambil meratapi nasib..." jawab sang Norwegian sok mendramatisir.

"Kebanyakan nonton FTV lu!" balas gadis itu. "Memangnya lu kenapa, sih? Sampe segitunya!"

"Hiks... GUE MIMPI DIPUTUSIN NATALIA, ROSE! DIPUTUSIN SAMA SI GADIS BELARUS ITU!" teriak Lukas.

"Terus, kalau lu mimpi diputusin, gue harus nikahin bapak lu, berenang ke Partusay Sea, terbang ke Underground Garden, hijrah ke Dragon City, terus meluk Developer K sambil bilang 'WOOOW' gitu?!" tanya Rose sewot.

Lukas pun langsung kicep mendengarnya.

"Lagian, itu kan cuma mimpi! Mimpi buruk lupain aja! Udahlah, ujung-ujungnya lu juga bangun!" nasihat Rose sambil menepuk pundak Lukas.

"Hiks... Natalia..."

Lukas pun mulai pundung sambil menggalau ria plus menyetel lagu-lagu galau yang sukses membuat Rose sweatdrop, sementara Lu yang baru datang ke atap sekolah hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya gadis Demon itu.

"Manusia memiliki emosi yang kuat! Saking kuatnya, orang bisa bunuh diri jika patah hati..." jelas Rose yang kagak nyadar kalau Lukas itu bukan manusia. (Note: Dia personifikasi, coy!)

"Hiks, bener juga... Mendingan gue bunuh diri aja! Gue bakalan minum racun tikus dan mati dengan indahnya sambil terjun bebas dari atap sekolah! GOODBYE NATALIA DAN GOODBYE SEMUANYA! GUE SAYANG KALIAN!" teriak pria bersalib itu yang ternyata kagak nyadar diri sambil berniat loncat dari atap sekolah.

"EEEEEEH?! LU JANGAN MATI DULU, KAS!" pekik Rose yang langsung menarik kembali Lukas yang udah mau loncat.

"Ma-maaf, Rose... Lu mau ngingetin kalau itu dosa besar, kan?" tanya Lukas lirih.

Rose pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Lukas... Lu jangan sekali-kali buang hidup lu seenak pantatnya! Liat aja si Mathias! Walaupun dia agak gila, tapi dia juga masih mau hidup! Begitu juga dengan gue! SEMUA ORANG JUGA PENGEN HIDUP, KAS!" nasihat Rose setengah berteriak.

Lukas pun hanya terdiam dengan si gadis pirang yang mengadakan ceramah dadakan barusan, begitu juga dengan Lu yang hanya bisa diam kayak patung Wally di Elder.

"Rose..."

"Apa?"

"Gue sadar..."

"Sadar kalau kelakuan lu kagak bener?"

"Bukan, tapi sadar kalau lu harus ikutan acara 'Akademi Sahur Indonesia' di Indosiar pas bulan puasa nanti..."

"Sialan lu!" umpat Rose kesal yang kemudian bertanya dengan serius, "Tapi lu masih ingin hidup, kan?"

"Iya... Gue pengen hidup!"

"Bagus... Itu dosa besar, Kas!" jelas Rose singkat.

"Tapi... Gue harus gimana sama Natalia?" Lukas pun kembali pundung mengingat gadis Belarus itu.

Rose pun langsung tepuk jidat sambil membatin, 'Aduh, gue lupa kalau dia punya masalah sama pacarnya...'

"Gini aja! Mumpung di rumah lu lagi ada event 'Raja Gombal', gimana kalau lu gombalin dia buat minta maaf? Lumayan kalau menang! Kali aja lu direstui sama saudaranya!" usul Rose.

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kok Rose tau ya kalau Natalia punya saudara?

Ah, sudahlah! Lagian, itu juga kagak penting!

"Eh? Beneran?" tanya Lukas ragu yang dibalas anggukan dari Rose. "Kirain gue dibohongin sama Anko soal itu, ternyata kagak hoax..."

"Yah kagak, lha!" balas Rose sambil mendorong Lukas ke arah pintu atap. "Udah sono! Nanti juga lu bakalan didukung sama temen-temen lu!"

"Ya udah, deh! Makasih ya buat sarannya!" kata Lukas sambil berjalan pergi.

"Semoga langgeng sama Natalia, ya!" ujar gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Lukas pun mengangguk dan ikut melambaikan tangan sambil membuka pintu dan ngomong, "Lu juga, semoga dapet jodoh ya!"

BLETAK!

Lukas pun langsung kabur setelah jidatnya berakhir benjol ditimpuk batu bata sama Rose diikuti teriakan, "DOA LU YANG ITU KAGAK USAH!"

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Sebenernya mau Author gimana, sih? Pengen bikin Lukas jadi jomblo ngenes kayak Ciel? *ditonjok Troll Lukas.* *di-Triple Shot Ciel.*_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	4. Part 3

Balas Review! :D

 **Honey Sho: Developer itu NPC (kalaupun bisa dibilang begitu) dari Lost Saga yang rambutnya kribo dan pake kemeja putih dan bisa ditemu di HQ! *maklum, dia baru main LS bulan lalu!* Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _Thundy Shocka selaku Narator di sini mempersembahkan Part 3 dari fic 'Rose Absurd Day'!_

* * *

 _ **~When See His Child Photo...~**_

Saat istirahat sekolah, Rose melihat Giro memainkan HP-nya di Kantin. Entah kenapa, dia jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan sigap, gadis itu langsung mengambil HP pemuda berambut hitam ponytail itu.

"Hey!" seru Giro kesal karena HP-nya diambil dan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali.

Tapi Rose berusaha mencegat pemuda itu mengambil kembali HP-nya (yang ditonton oleh Mathias dan Ryder dari belakang dengan tampang skeptis) sambil mencari sesuatu yang menarik, sampai...

Dia menemukan sebuah foto anak kecil yang sedang berada di bak mandi di galeri fotonya.

"Ja-jadi... Di-dia itu beneran cowok?!" tanya gadis itu shock dengan background petir di belakangnya.

Alhasil, Rose pun langsung pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram. Ryder yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara Giro yang berhasil mengambil kembali HP-nya pergi meninggalkan Kantin sambil bergumam, "Rose-pyon lebay ah..."

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Sebenernya Author udah bikin versi komiknya, tapi masih 'faceless' dan non-dialog! Kalau mau liat, cari aja di FB-nya!_

* * *

 _ **~The Problem?~**_

Lance dan Natalie menoleh serentak ketika mendengar suara derak tanda pintu kamar dibuka. Rose pun menatap sang Gunner dan Magician itu sambil mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa suara.

"Masuk aja, kagak apa-apa kok!" jawab Natalie dengan suara yang agak rendah dan nyaris seperti bisikan.

Rose pun mengangguk dan memasuki kamar sambil menutup pintu dengan hati-hati di belakangnya, kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang. Dia mengambil posisi di sisi seberang Lance dan Natalie yang duduk bersebelahan di sisi kiri ranjang. Matanya menatap kasihan sesosok gadis bertubuh kecil yang tengah terbaring di ranjang.

"Eve masih belum sadar juga, ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut sosok itu.

Gadis Nasod itu tengah terbaring di ranjang dalam kondisi tidak sadar (atau lebih tepatnya, shut down).

"Gue udah ngelakuin semua yang gue bisa, bahkan sampe buka bodi dia dan mengeringkan beberapa sirkuitnya secara manual! Tapi tetep aja gue kagak tau dan kagak bisa jamin kapan dia bakalan sadar! Maksud gue, dia bener-bener sampe kerendem gitu..."

Lance bergidik karena sebagai seorang yang tau banyak soal mesin, dia tau betul kalau mesin sangat tidak kompatibel dengan air.

Kalau meminjam kamus metafora milik Andre, ibaratnya seperti memasangkan David Black dengan Deimos yang jelas-jelas berakhir saling mematikan.

Salahkan Ryder yang tak sengaja menceburkannya ke kolam lele terdekat di kost mereka karena iseng dan walaupun Natalie langsung dengan tanggap (dan sedikit panik) mengangkat Eve dari kolam dengan kekuatan sihirnya, hasilnya sudah terlihat. Kerumunan lele di kolam itu pun langsung 'almarhum' semua, sementara Eve sendiri langsung korslet dengan tubuh yang melemas dan percikan-percikan kecil bermunculan di kulitnya.

Alhasil, Rose pun memerintahkan Natalie dan Lance untuk menggendong Eve dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kost untuk melakukan P3N (Pertolongan Pertama Pada Nasod). Sementara Ryder sendiri, dia terpaksa mengungsikan para lele yang tewas ke tempat aman untuk nanti dikuburkan di pemakaman ikan terdekat.

Pahit memang, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan. Daripada diamuk massa sama Elsword dan kawan-kawan pas pulang nanti, lebih baik menolong Eve sebisanya.

Natalie menepuk punggung Lance untuk menghiburnya agar tidak terlalu sedih.

Eve bukan hanya sekedar Nasod belaka, dia adalah rekan yang setia dan juga teman seperjuangan mereka dalam menghadapi para murid nista NNG. Melihatnya korslet dengan kemungkinan sembuh mendekati nol persen seperti ini rasanya...

Suara 'bip' samar langsung menyita perhatian ketiganya. Eve membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya perlahan sambil menggerakkan kepalanya menatap satu per satu para penjenguk yang terperangah.

"Eve? Lu beneran sadar, kan?" tanya Rose yang tak percaya dan juga teramat sangat lega.

"Lance! Lu berhasil! Eve kagak mati! Syukurlaaaaaah!" teriak Natalie sambil memeluk Lance sekilas sebelum beranjak ke sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangan kanan Eve erat.

"Syukurlah, Eve! Kau membuat kami semua khawatir..." ujar Rose sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Eve.

Tapi hal itu dihentikan dnegan sebuah cengkeraman kaku di pergelangan tangannya dari sang Nasod yang baru saja terbangun dari koma.

"Eve?"

Komentar Lance sama sekali tidak didengar ketika Eve menarik tangan Rose dan Natalie, kemudian menyatukan keduanya di dadanya seperti penghulu yang menyatukan dua insan di pelaminan.

"Papa dan Mama sampai mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini..."

Dafuq?!

Lance dan Natalie hanya bisa jawdrop dan mereka pun memandang Rose tanpa berkedip.

Mereka berharap gadis yang biasanya paling berkepala dingin itu mengatakan sesuatu untuk membebaskan mereka dari situasi awkward barusan.

Tapi rupanya itu adalah salah satu dari sedikit skenario langka yang sukses membuat seorang Rose sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku senaaaang sekali..."

Tapi diucapkan tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Silakan bayangkan sendiri seberapa creepy-nya!

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Jangan tanyakan aku kenapa bisa seperti itu, wong Author-nya yang buat! -_-/ *ditabok Girl-chan.*_

* * *

 _ **~Aib Berwald~**_

Di suatu malam, Rose sedang mengikuti acara minum teh yang diadakan Nordic Five bersama Lance, Ieyasu, Ryder, dan Ancle.

"In' buk'n 'ir p'p's, k'n?" tanya Berwald sambil memperhatikan air di cangkirnya.

"Itu teh!" jawab Lance agak risih.

"Sverige masih tengsin sama kejadian itu?" tanya Lukas datar.

"'Paan, s'h?!" bantah Berwald sewot.

"Terus, kenapa situ masih suka parnoan?" tanya Lukas lagi dengan cengiran jahil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ryder penasaran.

"Etto, dulu saat Svi masih kecil dan tinggal bersama Dan dan Nore (sebelum ada aku dan Fin), dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan!" balas Emil.

"Bisa diceritakan?" pinta Rose sambil melipat tangannya.

"H'y, 'tu k'n r'h'sia!" seru Berwald kagak terima.

"Oh, sudah saatnya dibocorkan~" sahut Mathias sambil nyengir nista. "Jadi begini ceritanya..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-** (Warning: Chibi SuDenNor di zaman pertengahan dimana seharusnya tidak ada TV! *Narator dihajar yang bersangkutan.*)

"'Ku h'uc!" kata Berwald.

"Bental dulu, ini kan lagi celunya!" balas Mathias yang lagi nonton 'How to Train Your Dragon'.

"Aku bikinin, ya!" ujar Lukas sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lukas datang membawa tiga gelas air dan ikut menonton bersama kedua temannya. Dia menghabiskan minumannya sampai habis dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang anak berambut putih yang datang dan pipis di gelas itu.

Berwald yang masih haus pun segera mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya tanpa bertanya.

"Lho, Sve, itu ail ciapa?" tanya Lukas heran.

"'Ni puny'mu, k'n?" Berwald malah nanya balik.

"Ailku cudah habic!" balas Lukas bingung.

"Teluc, itu ail apaan?" tanya Mathias yang juga bingung.

"Maaf, tadi aku pipic di citu!" kata anak berambut putih tadi.

"JADI YANG KUMINUM TADI AIL PIPIC?!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sontak, Lance, Ieyasu, dan Rose yang mendengarnya pun langsung ngakak gegulingan di lantai.

"Aduh, sakit perut!" gumam Ieyasu sambil memegang perutnya. "Aku kagak nyangka kalau Oxenstierna-san minum air kencing!"

"Hmm, Tino?" tanya Ancle sambil menengok ke arah sang Finnish.

"Pffffffft!" Tino menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Dia kenapa, sih?" tanya Ryder bingung.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tino pun langsung ngakak menggelegar.

"Tertawa di atas penderitaan teman sendiri..." gumam Emil sweatdrop.

"Grrrrrrrr... RASAKAN RENTETAN KEMARAHAN 'THE LION OF NORTHERN' INI!" teriak Berwald ngamuk sambil ngeluarin tongkat besi keramatnya plus dark aura super sadis miliknya.

"ANJER, BERWALD-SAN/SVERIGE NGAMUK!" pekik Lance dan Mathias kaget.

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" jerit yang lainnya sambil ngacir menjauhi Berwald.

Dan malam itu pun berakhir dengan suasana rumah Nordic yang hancur berantakan.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Aneh memang, tapi yang jelas, aku merasa kasihan dengan Berwald!_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	5. Part 4

Balas Review! :D

 **Honey Sho: Kalau itu sih, aku juga kagak tau! *plak!* Yah, Berwald itu serem-serem tapi bego! *ditebas Berwald.* Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _Thundy Shocka selaku Narator di sini mempersembahkan Part 4 dari fic 'Rose Absurd Day'!_

* * *

 _ **~Pagi yang Gaje~**_

Mari kita liat kegiatan bangun pagi para guru NNG!

* * *

Di lorong kamar guru cewek...

"Ah, sudah pagi! Minna-san, ayo bangun!" teriak Rena membangunkan mereka semua.

"Ah, Rena berisik amat sih! Ganggu orang tidur aja!" balas Elesis.

"Ini udah pagi, tau!" bentak Rena kepada Elesis.

"Oy, pagi-pagi jangan berantem!" lerai Lu kepada mereka berdua yang sekarang sudah saling adu death glare.

"DIEM LU, CEBOL!" teriak Rena dan Elesis bersamaan sambil menengok ke arah Lu.

Lu yang mendengar kata 'cebol' barusan pun langsung pundung di pojokan.

"AAAAAH, OHAYOUUU MINNAAAAAA!" teriak Ara.

"Kagak usah pake teriak juga, BakAra!" sembur Aisha sambil mengorek kupingnya karena teriakan super keras dari Ara yang membuatnya tuli sesaat.

"Ah, lelet lu pada! Gue mah langsung mandi aja!" ujar Natalie enteng.

"Kita kagak boleh malas-malasan di sini! Mari kita mandi!" ajak Rose kepada mereka semua.

"HA'I, ROSE-SENPAI!" jawab mereka semua sambil death glare Rose yang telah menyuruh mereka.

'Apa salahku?' batin Rose dalam hati.

* * *

Di lorong kamar guru cowok...

"Kukuruyuk!" Terdengar suara ayam berkokok dari kamar guru cowok.

Eh, bukan deng! Itu bukan suara ayam berkokok, melainkan alarm milik Gerrard.

Kagak disangka! Rupanya Gerrard yang merupakan guru terserius di NNG ini juga punya selera humor!

"Ah, selamat pagi dunia..." kata Chung sambil membuka gorden jendela sehingga cahaya bisa masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Gimana caranya bangunin tiga kebo ini?" tanya Andre sambil menunjuk ke arah Matt, Mathias, dan Ieyasu yang masih ngorok.

"Teriakin yang kenceng!" usul Lukas datar.

"Ah, idemu bagus juga!" seru Raven sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan...

"WOY, BANGUN KAGAK?! KALAU KAGAK BANGUN-BANGUN JUGA, GUE JATUHIN LU BERTIGA DARI PATUNG LIBERTY PAKE KAPAL GUE DAN GUE BAKALAN BUKA BAJU LU SEMUA!" teriak Raven mengancam dengan suara sekeras toa.

Ancaman Raven barusan sukses membuat sebagian guru cowok yang udah bangun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata 'buka baju' serta membangunkan Matt dan Ieyasu.

Sementara Mathias? Dia malah balik badan dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ish, si kebo yang satu ini susah banget bangunnya!" sindir Raven sambil memasang pose berpikir untuk mencari cara membangunkan Mathias.

"Gimana kalau kita siram Mathias pake air cabe (?) tambah cuka (?) tambah saus (?) tambah lada (?) tambah merica (?) tambah garam (?) tambah gula (?) tambah pasir (?) tambah kemiri (?) tambah sabun (?) tambah terigu (?)?" usul Lance sambil membawa ember berisi air yang entah dapat darimana dan telah diberi bahan-bahan yang disebutkan.

"Ah, ide yang bagus!" balas Emil sambil mengambil (baca: merebut) ember itu dari tangan Lance dan segera menuangkan ember dengan air berisi zat-zat berbahaya (?) tersebut ke tubuh Mathias.

"AAAAAAAAH! PEDAS, PEDAS, PEDAS! HUUWAAAAA, BASAH, BASAH, BASAH! HA-HA-HACHIUU! UHUK, UHUK!" jerit Mathias dengan hebohnya yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya langsung ngakak guling-guling.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Aneh? Well, aku tak tau harus gimana lagi jelasinnya! -_-V_

* * *

 _ **~Keusilan Para Guru~**_

Para guru NNG sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing di kost mereka.

Elsword dan Chung lagi baca komik di kamar mereka, Add lagi main sama kucing bareng Natalie di luar kost, Lukas lagi nulis di kamarnya, Emil lagi tidur di pojok ruang makan, Matt lagi asik dengan gadget-nya seperti biasa, Ciel lagi makan kue, Raven lagi makan snack, Ieyasu lagi main laptop bareng Lance, Ryder, Mathias, dan Rose, dan sisanya pada minggat semua.

"Hadeh, nganggur..." kata Lance sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Daripada nganggur, usilin orang yuk!" ajak Ryder sambil ngeluarin HP-nya.

"Rose, gue pinjem HP lu dong!" ujar Mathias kepada Rose.

Rose pun dengan terpaksa dan sangat tidak ikhlas memberikan HP-nya kepada Mathias.

"Gue dulu, ya!" ujar Matt heboh sambil merebut HP Ryder.

"Halo...? Dengan Operator 'Super Mild'?" Terdengar suara dari ujung sana.

Matt memasang speaker untuk memperjelas pembicaraan.

"Halo! Mbak cantik, deh!" goda Matt lewat operator telepon.

"Maaf, saya ini cowok..."

TUUT TUUT TUUT!

"HUAHAHAHA! KASIHAN DEH GODAIN OM-OM!" Lance pun langsung ngakak dan hal itu sukses membuat Matt manyun.

"Giliran gue!" seru Raven sambil menelepon.

"Halo...? Dengan operator 'Super Mild'...?"

"Um... Nama mas siapa, ya?" tanya Raven.

"Nama saya Helput-"

TUUUTTT TUUUUTTTT!

"HUANJIR! BAPAKNYA CHUNG KERJA JADI OPERATOR?!" teriak Raven kaget.

"Kadang juga kerja di taman lawang..." timpal Ciel.

"Gila..." gumam Rose.

"Sini, dong! Giliran gue!" ujar Ieyasu sambil mengambil HP Ryder.

"Um... Mbak, ada ayam kagak?" tanya Ieyasu sambil cengengesan.

"Ada, mas!" jawab orang di seberang telepon.

"Mbak, pesen ayam paket mahal sepuluh! Dikirim ke alamat Jalan Anggur, nomor 993, Sumatera Pusat ya, mbak!"

"Baik!"

TUUTT TUUUT!

"MPUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ieyasu langsung ngakak sendiri.

"Sekarang gue, dong! Yang punya HP-nya!" kata Ryder sambil mengambil HP-nya.

"Halo? Dengan Operator Enbozap di sini..."

"Eh, mbak dari mana? Mbak cantik, deh! Mbak mau kagak kencan sama abang?"

"Maaf, saya cowok-"

TUUUTT TUUTTT!

"Maho..." gumam Raven.

Sementara yang lainnya cekikikan.

"Sekarang siapa?" tanya Ryder.

"Gue, dong!" balas Lance sambil merebut HP itu dari tangan Ryder.

"Halo?"

"Mbak, sejam berapa? Ceban cukup, kagak?"

"Iya, bisa! Mau datang ke tempatnya?"

"Di mana mbak?"

"Taman Lawang-"

TUUUT TUUUT!

"MAKAN TOH BANCI, HUAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" seru Matt sambil ngakak.

"Udah, ah! Pulsa gue nanti habis!" ujar Ryder sambil mengambil HP-nya karena kagak rela pulsanya habis.

"Udah sewa banci? Sejam ceban, lho! Ahahahahahaha!" kata Ieyasu sambil ngakak guling-guling.

"Diem lu!" sembur Lance kesal.

* * *

Oh iya! Tadi Mathias pinjem HP-nya Rose, kan?

Ini dia hasilnya!

* * *

 **Rose Velvela Unyu** Gue lesby, tadi gue abis -piiip- sama Ancle!

* * *

"SIALAN LU!" Rose pun langsung mengejar Mathias.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Gaje? Harap maklumi aja, ya! ^^V_

* * *

 _ **~'Make a Word' Game~**_

Malam itu, Rose, Ryder, Katie, Ancle, dan Lance sedang nonton TV sambil duduk di lantai ruang tengah kost guru NNG.

Tapi mereka berlima sangat bosan karena hanya mereka yang berada di kost, sementara yang lainnya masih di sekolah karena berusaha melerai Mathias dan Andre yang keseringan berantem.

Mereka berdua kagak ada damainya juga, ya!

Lance yang udah capek ngurusin kedua makhluk itu mengajak Ancle pulang duluan dan membiarkan mereka diurus oleh yang lebih kuat mengatasinya (baca: yang masih rela jadi sukarelawan buat melerai Mathias dan Andre).

Tapi jangan tanya kenapa Rose, Ryder, dan Katie juga ikutan pulang, gue juga kagak tau!

"Haah, bosan..." keluh Ryder sambil mengganti channel TV.

"Sama..." timpal Lance sambil senderan di belakang sofa.

 _Haruskah kita lantas pisah, meski sama-sama suka Beng Beng?_

"Ish, tuh iklan lebay banget dah!" komentar Rose risih. (Note: Sebenarnya itu komentar mamanya Author pas nonton iklan Beng Beng! *Narator ditabok Girl-chan.*)

"Yah, namanya juga iklan!" celetuk Ancle sambil mengelap kacamatanya.

"Main sesuatu, yuk!" ajak Katie. "Gimana kalau ToD?"

"Aku udah sering main itu hampir setiap hari!" balas Lance dengan tampang cuek.

"KoG?" usul Ancle.

"Jumlah kita terlalu sedikit untuk main itu!" sahut Rose dengan tampang 'you don't say?'.

"Kalau gabungan dari keduanya?" tanya Ryder sambil mematikan TV setelah menonton iklan sebuah merek rokok.

"Tolong jangan yang itu, Ryder! Aku udah pernah melihatmu memainkan itu dengan Mathias dan anak-anak itu!" tolak Lance dengan tampang 'jangan kira aku tak tau, ya!' yang teringat kejadian di 'ETP' Chapter 'A Mixed Game?'.

Tapi, kok dia bisa tau itu? Soalnya...

"Perasaan waktu itu lu pulang duluan, dah!" bantah Ryder sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Enak aja! Gue masih di sekolah karena Emil-san bilang dia masih ada kerjaan!" seru Lance agak gondok.

"Udah, udah!" lerai Ancle agak risih.

"Gimana kalau 'Bikin Kalimat'?"

Keempat anak nista itu pun langsung menengok ke arah Rose.

"Permainan apa itu?" tanya Katie penasaran.

"Yah, itu permainan dimana kalian harus mengatakan sebuah kalimat dengan huruf awal yang ditentukan secara alfabetis!" jelas Rose datar.

"Sepertinya menarik!" gumam Ancle tertarik.

"Gimana, Lance?" tanya Ryder meminta pendapat Lance yang lagi mikir.

Maklum, karena dia itu guru yang paling lama berada di NNG di antara kelimanya.

"Hmm... Oke!" ujar Lance sambil bergumam lirih, "Kalau saja tidak ada yang absurd..."

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari huruf 'A'! _**Ambilah makanan itu**_!" kata Rose. "Kalau kalian?"

(Note: Kalimat yang diucapkan dikasih bold-italic biar jelas bedainnya!)

" _ **Aku sangat bangga dengan anak anjingku**_!" (Ryder)

" _ **Aku sayang kucingku**_!" (Katie)

" _ **Apapun demi sepupuku**_!" (Ancle)

" _ **Ayam masuk comberan**_!"

Webek, webek...

"Kenapa?" tanya Lance ketika keempat orang lainnya menatapnya dengan skeptis. "Kalimatnya bebas, kan?"

"Iya juga, sih!" balas Rose sambil mikir. "Sekarang huruf 'B'! _**Biasanya dia begitu**_!"

" _ **Beri hamba uang**_!" (Lance) (Thundy: "Itu bukannya lirik lagu Iwan Fals, ya?" *sweatdrop.*/Lance: "Bodoh amat, yang penting kalimat!")

" _ **Bapaknya orang Amerika**_!" (Katie)

" _ **Bayangkan kuberi Oreo**_!" (Ryder) (Thundy: "Kenapa jadi iklan Oreo?" *sweatdrop.*)

" _ **Baru tau aku kalau sepupuku itu gay**_!"

Webek, webek...

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Ryder cengo.

Rose dan Katie pun sukses dibuat mangap lebar mendengarnya. Sementara Lance, dia hanya bisa facepalm.

Yah, maklum! Fakta bahwa Lance dan Emil pacaran itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di NNG.

"Huruf 'C'! _**Cintailah hidupmu**_!" (Rose)

" _ **Cali kucingku yang nakal**_!" (Katie)

" _ **Cerita yang menarik**_!" (Ryder)

" _ **Cuci gudang di supermarket**_!" (Ancle)

" _ **Cupang tenggelam**_!"

Webek, webek...

"Sejak kapan cupang tenggelam?" tanya Rose sweatdrop.

"Sejak Negara Baltic bersatu menyerang Russia!" balas Lance watados. "Bercanda, deng! Coba aja cupangnya dimasukin ke dalam air asin, pasti mati dan tenggelam!"

'Bener juga, sih!' batin keempat orang lainnya sweatdrop.

Yah, permainan pun terus berlangsung sampai huruf 'Z' dan mereka berharap bisa memainkannya lagi bersama yang lainnya setelah itu.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata Author pas main sama mamang dan sepupunya!_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	6. Part 5

Balas Review! :D

 **Honey Sho: Maklumi aja! ^^" Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **xTheShadyShadowx: Tau EBF juga, ya? *maklum, dia selalu merasa sendiri kalau pengen fansgirling sama fandom itu!* *plak!* *malah bongkar aib sendiri!* Yah, Rose dan keempat makhluk dari EBF itu memang pantas dinistakan! XD *dikeroyok rame-rame.* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _Thundy Shocka selaku Narator di sini mempersembahkan Part 5 dari fic 'Rose Absurd Day'!_

* * *

 _ **~Nasi Mentega?~**_

"Thias, gue laper nih!" ujar Rose ketika menghampiri Mathias yang lagi ngelakuin sesuatu di ruangannya. "Lu ada makanan, kagak?"

"Abis, tadi gue cuma makan kerupuk sisa kemaren!" balas Mathias.

"Yah... Kalau minuman?"

"Ada sih jus!"

"Oh iya? Jus apaan?"

"Jus-tru itu gue juga haus!"

"Kampret..." umpat Rose kesal. "Itu lu lagi ngapain, sih?"

"Lagi joget tarian bangga jadi Viking!"

"..." Rose pun langsung speechless mendengarnya.

"Baiklah! Mumpung masih ada sisa nasi, chef Mathias bakalan masakin sesuatu buat lu!"

"Wiiih, asik! Makasih, Thias!"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Chef Mathias mempersembahkan: 'Nasi Mentega'!" Sang Danish memperlihatkan makanan yang sudah disiapkannya. "Makanan alternatif di saat hanya ada sisa nasi, mentega, dan garam!"

"Kayaknya enak, nih! Gue makan, ya!"

"Dijamin enak!"

Ketika Rose memakannya...

Hap! Glek!

Wajah Rose pun langsung pucet dan...

"Ini nasi mentega atau nasi diracunin?! Hoek! Lu mau bunuh gue, ya?!" teriak Rose sambil mengejar Mathias.

"Walah, perasaan cuma pake mentega doang!"

Mathias kagak tau kalau ternyata 'mentega' yang dipakainya adalah sabun colek.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Sumbernya sama dengan yang Part 1!_

* * *

 _ **~Sakit~**_

Hal yang paling ditakuti para guru NNG sebagai orang kost adalah jatuh sakit. Tau sendiri lha kalau biaya rumah sakit itu tidak murah.

Mau pake dukun juga paling cuma disembur. Sembuh kagak, bau jigong iya!

* * *

Suatu hari, Rose menemukan Mathias yang tiba-tiba pingsan karena kebanyakan makan sup ikan yang 'dimodifikasi' jadi sayur jengkol.

"Astaga Kambing! Lu kenapa, Thias?! Sadarlah!" seru Rose kaget saat mendapati sang ketua guru yang pingsan tersebut.

Rose mau bawa Mathias ke rumah sakit. Tapi karena kagak ada kendaraan, dia terpaksa nyolong gerobak tukang bangunan buat ngangkut pria jabrik itu.

"BERTAHANLAH, THIAS!" teriak Rose selagi membawa pergi sang Danish.

Setelah beberapa saat, tibalah mereka di rumah sakit terdekat.

"TOLOOOOOOONG!" teriak Rose meminta bantuan orang setempat.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Ugh... Aduh... Gue kenapa?" tanya Mathias yang mulai sadar.

"Akhirnya lu sadar juga, Thias!" seru Rose yang lega melihat sang ketua guru itu sadar.

"Dimana gue sekarang?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Di rumah sakit! Tadi lu tiba-tiba pingsan!" jawab Rose. "Tapi Thias, gue kagak ada duit buat bayar rumah sakit..."

"Tadi susternya bilang sekitar satu jutaan!"

Pria jabrik itu pun langsung melotot dan...

JREEEEENG!

"HOREEEEEEE! GUE UDAH SEMBUH!" teriak Mathias tiba-tiba.

"Eh?!" Rose pun langsung kaget melihatnya.

"Lalala, yeyeye, gue sembuh yeee!" sorak sang Danish sambil muter-muter kegirangan.

Sementara Rose, dia hanya bisa bingung dengan kejadian tersebut.

Yah, bagi orang kost, denger biaya rumah sakit aja bisa bikin sembuh!

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Aku kagak mau tau dengan yang satu ini! -_-V_

* * *

 _ **~Tongkrongan~**_

Para guru NNG punya tempat tongkrongan favorit di atas genteng. Salah satunya adalah Rose, Katie, dan Ancle.

Di sana, mereka kadang ngomongin beberapa hal. Kayak masalah membuat soal untuk ulangan atau gosip yang beredar di sekitar mereka.

Sementara itu, Ancle malah asik metik jambu.

"Rose! Kalau dipikir-pikir, capek juga ya jadi guru!" kata Katie. "Sibuk mulu tiap hari, kagak ada santainya!"

"Gue mah anteng aja, Katie! Kita yang biasanya sibuk bisa bersiap untuk waktu senggang nantinya! Tapi kalau buat yang selalu punya waktu luang, gue kagak yakin bisa bersiap buat sibuk nanti!" ujar Rose panjang lebar.

"Tumben ngomongnya bijak gitu!" balas Katie.

"Kayaknya gue lagi mabok kangkung, deh! Hehehe..."

* * *

Tapi kedamaian di sana tidak bertahan lama karena...

JENG JENG!

"Ibu bertiga lagi! Kan udah dibilangin jangan nongkrong di atas rumah saya!"

Yah, ternyata mereka nongkrong di atap rumah Idham.

Maklum, mereka tak bisa nongkrong di atap kost karena selain ketinggian, mereka juga takut kena hukuman dari Mathias.

"Lha, bu Ancle ngapain ngambil jambu saya?!" tanya Idham yang sukses bikin Ancle kaget.

"Saya ambil aja nih tangga, biar tau rasa ibu bertiga nginep di atas situ!" Idham pun langsung pergi membawa tangga yang ketiga gadis itu pakai untuk naik ke atap rumahnya.

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Katie, bintangnya indah ya!"

"Terserah..."

"Enak juga jambunya!"

Yah, ada aja kejadian tak terduga yang dialami para guru tersebut!

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Aku mah apa atuh, cuma bisa narasiin hasil dari Author kurang kerjaan itu! *plak!*_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	7. Part 6

Balas Review! :D

 **Honey Sho: Maklumi saja! ^^" Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _Thundy Shocka selaku Narator di sini mempersembahkan Part 6 dari fic 'Rose Absurd Day'!_

* * *

 _ **~The Congek Story (?)~**_

Di ruang tengah kost guru NNG, Rose yang duduk di sebelah Ancle heran melihat temannya tersender di sofa dan dengan inisiatifnya (atau begonya?), Rose pun mengguncang tubuh Ancle.

"Hoi! Lu hidup, kan?" tanya Rose sambil guncangin Ancle.

"Kayaknya gue masuk angin, deh..." keluh Ancle lesu.

Rose pun nyadar kalau Ancle sakit. Wong mukanya pucet gitu!

"Iya, gue tau! Terus, lu maunya apaan?" tanya Rose yang tau-tau udah ngeluarin kotak P3K.

"Gue mau kehangatan~" tukas Ancle yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang buat memeluk tubuh Rose.

Rose pun langsung kaget dan...

JDUAAAKH!

Ancle pun dapet critical hit! XD

"Sori, ye! Gue bukan lesby! Daripada lu meluk orang kagak jelas, mending lu pake minyak aromatherapy! Nih!" omel Rose sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol dengan roll kecil kepada Ancle.

Lance yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Rose dan Ancle pun langsung mendekati mereka sambil bertanya, "Rose-san, lu ngapain ngomongin Bebe Lilly?"

Webek, webek...

 _Halo, halo, halo, halo~ Papa ada dimana, Lilly mau bicara~_

Suasana pun langsung hening seketika, sampai-sampai Bebe Lilly yang dimaksud lagi nyanyi di belakang.

"Ano... Lance, sebenarnya yang dimaksud itu... Aromatherapy..." jelas Rose sweatdrop.

"Eh?" Lance langsung cengo mendengarnya

"Ya ampun! Congek kok dipelihara?" ejek Ancle sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Lu juga sama aja, kali!" balas Lance yang langsung mengingatkannya dengan sesuatu.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Ancle sedang menggalau di depan koridor ruang guru dengan mata yang menerawang memandang awan di langit.

Lamunan gadis itu buyar ketika Lance menepuk pundaknya dengan keras sampai membuat Ancle mengaduh kesakitan dan berguling-guling di lantai koridor.

"Hoi! Jangan guling-guling di koridor, sepupu! Kita disuruh ngurusin data anak-anak yang mau ikut STEX, ayo pergi!" ajak Lance sambil menendang sepupunya yang masih guling-guling ria.

"Auh! Sakit tau, Baka Itemo-kun!" omel Ancle yang masih kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba Ancle terdiam memikirkan kalimat sang sepupu dan mukanya langsung merah padam. Dia pun segera menepis piktor (PIKiran koTOR) yang menghampiri otaknya dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu pun berdiri menghadap sang Gunner dengan satu sentakan, kemudian mengorek kupingnya untuk memastikan kalau dia salah dengar.

"Lance, tadi lu bilang... STEX?" tanya Ancle dengan polosnya seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa tahu itu kotak (?). *kagak nyambung!*

"Ya iyalah, memangnya lu kira apaan?"

Ancle pun lega karena ternyata memang salah dengar.

"Hei! Tadi yang lu denger apaan?" desak Lance yang sukses membuat Ancle langsung pucet.

"Ka-kagak apa-apa, kok!" elak Ancle sambil menjauhi Lance.

"AAAH! Pasti yang lu denger s*ks, kan?! Ngaku aja lu!" terka Lance yang sukses membuat sepupunya langsung kabur terbirit-birit untuk menghindari ledekan pemuda itu

"URUSAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

"Woi! Tungguin, dong!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Rose pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar cerita Lance barusan.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Sepertinya mereka berdua perlu dibawa ke dokter THT! Congek kok dipelihara? *dihajar yang bersangkutan.*_

* * *

 _ **~A Absurd Dream~**_

Suatu hari, Trio DenNorIce sedang berhadapan dengan Rose.

"Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan kalian, kalian akan menjadi milikku!" seru Rose.

"Tidak akan!" balas Mathias. "Kami akan mengalahkanmu karena kami adalah POWER-"

"PUFF-"

"GIRLS!"

Ketiganya pun langsung berpose ala 'Power Puff Girls' yang sukses membuat Rose sweatdrop.

Terjadilan pertempuran sengit antara mereka berempat, tapi semakin lama, Rose semakin terdesak oleh ketiga personifikasi Nordic itu dan dia pun langsung kabur tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

Alhasil, ketika mereka bertiga mengejarnya, dia tersandung batu sampai jatuh terjerembab dengan kepala menghantam tanah dan...

* * *

Rose pun tersentak dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling dengan panik dan menghela nafas lega saat mendapati kalau dia ternyata berada di kamarnya dan bukan di tempat dimana dia bertarung melawan tiga makhluk itu.

Untungnya itu semua hanya mimpi buruk dan semoga saja hal itu tidak terjadi selamanya.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Aku sendiri juga berharap kagak pernah ngalamin yang kayak gitu!_

* * *

 _ **~The Poisoning Food~**_

Hari ini, Rose, Ancle, Katie, dan Ryder akan memasak.

"Kita mau masak apa hari ini?" tanya Katie kepada para rekannya.

"Kita masak sup 'spesial' aja, gimana?" usul Ancle.

"Wah, ide bagus! Ayo siapkan bahan-bahannya!" seru Ryder.

"Oke!" koor ketiga kawannya.

"Masukkan wortel, bawang bombay, negi (?), tuna (?), pisang (?), lada, bumbu nasi goreng (?), jeruk (?), dan sake (?)!" kata Ancle sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan tersebut ke dalam panci.

"Jangan lupa daging salmon yang telah diberi formalin dan borax (?)!" ujar Rose sambil memasukkan daging tersebut ke dalam panci.

"Ah, masukin juga balsem, cabe rawit, cabe merah, cabe hijau, cabe keriting, wasabi, dan jalapeno biar pedesnya mantep!" sahut Ryder sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan itu ke dalam panci.

"Jangan lupa garam 100 gram!" sambung Katie sambil memasukkan garam tersebut yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

"Masukkan mie, kuah ayam, daging sapi segar, telur ikan, hati ayam, kaki laba-laba, ekor cicak, lada, borax (?), kemenyan (Hah?), formalin (APA?!), toxic (Astaga Kambing!), dan racun tikus (?!)!" seru Rose sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan tersebut ke dalam panci.

Kalau dilihat, mereka bukannya memasak, tapi malah membuat racun yang khasiatnya 999999999999999999 persen cukup ampun untuk para guru lain di NNG.

Mereka mau membunuh teman-temannya kali, ya?

* * *

Setelah satu setengah jam kemudian...

"Kayak gimana ya masakannya?" tanya Add.

"Entah, tapi semoga aja kagak berbahaya!" jawab Raven datar.

"Ini dia~" kata Ancle sambil membawa setumpuk piring makanan bersama ketiga kawannya.

Para guru NNG pun berdoa dalam hati semoga nyawa mereka tidak melayang setelah menyantap hidangan tersebut.

* * *

Mari kita lihat aja komentar mereka!

Add: *makan dengan rakus dan langsung sakit perut.*

Aisha: *baru makan sesendok udah muntaber.*

Andre: *udah cabut ke toilet duluan.*

Anna: *makan dan langsung kabur ke toilet buat 'hajatan'.*

Ara: *belum makan udah pingsan duluan.* (Katie: "Jiah, malah pingsan!" *sweatdrop.*)

Chung: *ngikutin jejak Ara pingsan sebelum makan.* (Rose: "Daijoubu?" *toel-toel Chung.*)

Ciel: "Lu-sama, tolong buatkan surat wasiat seandainya aku tidak selamat!" (Lu: "Eh? O-oke!" *bingung sendiri.*) *memberanikan diri untuk makan dan langsung tepar di tempat setelah makan sesendok.*

Elesis: *tepar setelah perang jejelan (?) dengan Elsword.*

Elsword: *sama kayak Elesis.*

Emil: *langsung jejelin semua makanannya ke Mr. Puffin sampai tepar tanpa ketahuan.*

Eve: "Hmm, lumayan!" *menikmati tanpa beban.* (Mathias: "Situ sendiri kan Nasod, gimana ngaruh coba?" *sweatdrop.*)

Gerrard: *merinding.* "Se-selamat makan!" *makan dan mual.* "Ugh!" *langsung kabur ke toilet terdekat buat muntah.*

Ieyasu: "I-ittadakimasu!" *makan dan langsung pingsan di tempat.*

Lance: *nelen ludah.* "A-pa ini bisa dimakan?" (Ancle: "Tentunya!") *mulai mencoba sesendok dan berusaha untuk tidak muntah.*

Lu: *langsung makan tanpa mikir dan tiba-tiba mual.* "Hu-huek!" *nyiapin kantong muntah dan langsung muntah di situ.*

Lukas: *makan tanpa perduli apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan mukanya langsung pucat.*

Mathias: *nelen ludah.* "Ya Tuhan, semoga kagak kenapa-napa!" *nyoba sesendok dan mukanya mulai merah.* "AAAAAAAAH! PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" *langsung kabur nyari air terdekat.*

Matt: *berniat membuangnya sebelum dibekap Rose dan Katie.* (Ryder: "Jangan dibuang, makan hidangannya!" *jejelin ke mulut Matt.*) *langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa.*

Natalie: "PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" *ngikutin jejak Mathias nyari air terdekat.*

Raven: *kabur diam-diam.*

Rena: *pingsan setelah melihat penderitaan kawan-kawannya.* (Thundy: "Poor Rena!")

* * *

Yah, bisa dipastikan hanya 0,2 persen guru yang selamat dari masakan maut tersebut.

Sungguh makanan ter-super duper hyper zuper over 'menakjubkan' yang pernah dihidangkan! *lebay!*

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Aku udah kagak ngerti lagi, dah! -_-/_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	8. Part 7

Balas Review! :D

 **Honey Sho: Rose kagak congek, dia hanya skeptis aja denger cerita Lance! *DOR!* Bayangin Anko Family (sebutan lain DenNorIce) gaya ala PPG itu memang menggelikan! :V *dihajar yang bersangkutan.* Yah, mereka empat guru baru dengan tangan koki beracun! :V *dikeroyok.* Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _Thundy Shocka selaku Narator di sini mempersembahkan Part 7 dari fic 'Rose Absurd Day'!_

* * *

 _ **~Peralatan Mandi~**_

Rose yang masih belum mandi hanya bisa terpaku melihat pasta giginya yang berkurang setengah di kamar mandi kost. Padahal, dia merasa baru beli tiga hari yang lalu.

Gadis itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia pun kembali hanya untuk menempel sebuah memo di pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

 **DILARANG MENGGUNAKAN ALAT MANDI ORANG LAIN TANPA IZIN!**

 **MODAL, COY!**

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Yah, mungkin anak kost sering mengalami yang seperti itu!_

* * *

 _ **~Salah Sangka~**_

Di ruang guru, Rose sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan di sampingnya terdapat Giro yang lagi bengong ngeliatin dia di luar.

'Tuh anak ngapain ngeliatin gue terus? Memangnya gue secakep itu, ya? Duuh... Jadi kagak enak...' batin Rose yang tak sengaja menginjak kaki Natalie yang lagi duduk sambil main HP di depannya.

"Auh! Sakit, GOBLOK!" sembur Natalie kesal karena kakinya terinjak.

"Natz... Si Giro ngeliatin gue terus, nih..." bisik Rose.

"Suka, kali! Tanyain aja, sana!" usul Natalie sambil mainin HP lagi.

* * *

Rose pun menghampiri Giro sambil bertanya, "Eng... Giro... Lu ngapain ngeliatin gue terus? Suka, ya?"

"Rose-pyon GR, ah! Gue lagi ngeliatin pemandangan, tau!" balas Giro ketus.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! MAMPUS LU!" seru Natalie sambil ngakak.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Betewe enewe beswe, sejak kapan guru-murid pake ngomong lu-gue ya?_

* * *

 _ **~Yuri Confess~**_

Suatu hari, Rose mendapatkan sebuah surat dari seseorang.

"Apaan, nih?" tanya Rose sambil membuka surat itu.

* * *

 _Oy, Rose. Ketemu di taman, yuk! Gue mau ngomongin sesuatu._

 _Ancle_

* * *

"Eciee, Rose~" celetuk Ara tiba-tiba.

"Rose ngeblush, tuh!" timpal Rena iseng.

"Aaa~ Manisnya~" seru Aisha watados.

"MA-MAU APA LU SEMUA?! GUE BUNUH KALAU NGIKUTIN!" bentak Rose sambil keluar dan membanting pintu.

"Tsundere..." gumam Elesis.

* * *

Di taman...

"MAU APA LU?!" tanya Rose yang malu-malu galak (?).

"Sebenernya... Gue suka sama lu..." kata Ancle tiba-tiba.

Rose pun ancang-ancang menyiapkan pistolnya sambil ngomong, "Alah, paling bohongan!"

"Gue beneran! Ciyuss!" balas Ancle.

Rose pun terdiam dan berpikir sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Iya... Gue juga... Su-su-su-su-suka sa-"

"APRIL MOOOOP~" teriak Ancle watados dan...

DUAK! BRAK! BRUK! DUK! PRANG! DOR DOR DOR! JEGEEER! DUAAAAAAAR!

"MATI AJA LU, KAMPRET! LAGIAN, INI BUKAN BULAN APRIL! DASAR BEGO! ANCLE BEGO! RASAKAN INI! M-137 GATLING GUN!" sembur Rose kesal sambil menyiksa Ancle tanpa ampun.

* * *

"Wah, ini sih bukan adegan romantis lagi, tapi bakalan jadi Gore nih!" kata Mathias sambil megangin Handycam.

"Kirim aja ke produser film 'Final Destination', siapa tau aja nanti dimasukkin ke film mereka yang baru!" usul Ieyasu.

"Rose sakit, ya?" tanya Ryder khawatir.

"Lu juga, Ryder!" balas Andre datar.

"Lagian, sepupu gue pake nyari mati, sih!" gumam Lance sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Ancle nyari mati sama Rose? Well, sebenernya aku setuju juga sih sama Lance!_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	9. Part 8

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _Thundy Shocka selaku Narator di sini mempersembahkan Part 8 dari fic 'Rose Absurd Day'!_

* * *

 _ **~K-pop vs J-pop~**_

"SNSD lebih moe!"

"Enak aja, moe itu milik AKB48!"

"Kata siapa?! SNSD tuh seratus kali lebih kece, fans-nya bukan cuma di Korea doang!"

"Muka operasi plastik aja bangga! Udahlah! Contohlah AKB48 yang cantiknya natural!"

"SNSD!"

"AKB48!"

Rose kagak sengaja melewati tempat perkelahian antara Add yang pro SNSD dan Ieyasu yang cinta mati sama AKB48. Matt, Mathias, dan Andre hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka.

"Rose, sini cepetan!" perintah Add menyuruh Rose untuk mendekati mereka. "Mendingan AKB48 atau SNSD?!"

Rose pun kaget dan dengan refleks menjawab, "MENDING CHERRYBELLE!"

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: 'Fan War' memang sering terjadi di dunia maya, tapi di dunia nyata kayaknya jarang tuh!_

* * *

 _ **~Teka-Teki Silang~**_

Suatu hari, Rose sedang mengerjakan TTS yang diberikan Ancle kepadanya.

"Nomor 1 mendatar, empat huruf... Lawan kata bergerak! D-I-A-M!"

Soal nomor 3 menurun terdapat huruf 'M' pada kotak keempat.

"Negara asal sang ketua guru yang menyebalkan..." Rose pun langsung nyengir. "Mathias, ya? Ah, D-E-N-M-A-R-K!"

Pada huruf 'E' di kata 'Denmark' adalah huruf ketiga untuk soal nomor 5 mendatar.

"Nama buah yang sama dengan nama upacara... Hmm... Oh, A-P-E-L!"

Tinggal tersisa satu nomor terakhir.

"Orang yang disukai Ancle..." baca Rose bingung. "Lho, menekedele! Coba kita lihat! R-O-kosong-E! Hmm, sepertinya aku kenal orang ini, tapi siapa ya? R-O-?-E!"

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Kayaknya Rose kagak nyadar kalau soal terakhir itu berhubungan sama dia!_

* * *

 _ **~Terkaan~**_

"Heheee... Katie, semalam kau ngapain aja berdua sama Ryder?"

"Rose! Kami hanya berbicara santai, tidak lebih!"

"Walah, rupanya kau juga tak bisa menahan perasaan itu seperti aku!"

"Aku tidak bohong!" sanggah Katie. "Dia hanya curhat soal anak anjingnya, kemudian kami memasak dan makan kudapan berdua! Itu saja!"

Katie memang tidak berbohong. Dia dan Ryder memang tidak akan pernah melangkah dan berikrar setia di altar.

Mereka berdua hanyalah teman baik dan tak pernah mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Jujur, bukannya aku mau bilang kalau ini ada hint-nya, tapi memang begitu jadinya!_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	10. Part 9

Balas Review! :D

 **Honey Sho: Aduh, panjang amat! ^^'**

 **Rose: "Aku nggak ngerti salahku dimana!" *pundung.***

 **Me: *sweatdrop.***

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Hmm, mungkin? *plak!* Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _Thundy Shocka selaku Narator di sini mempersembahkan Part 9 dari fic 'Rose Absurd Day'!_

* * *

 _ **~Perdebatan~**_

"Kau yang salah, Kambing!" seru Rose kesal.

"Apa?! Enak aja! Jelas-jelas ini semua salahmu, tau!" balas Mathias sengit.

"Yang benar aja! Kau yang lebih dulu, kan?!" bentak Rose tak mau kalah.

"Oy, jelas sekali kau yang mulai! Sekarang lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!" gertak Mathias frustasi.

"Kau yang membuatnya menangis!" teriak Rose sewot.

"Enak aja! Itu KAU!" bantah Mathias kagak nyelow.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Salahmu, Kambing!"

"KAU, GADIS SIALAN!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA MENGINGAT GIRO!" pekik mereka berdua bersamaan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Rose dan Mathias pun segera berhenti berdebat dan menengok ke arah Luthias yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan wajah yang sangat gusar dan rambut yang sama berantakannya dengan surai singa.

Gawat!

"KALAU KALIAN BERDEBAT TERUS, LEBIH BAIK AKU KE RUMAH IDHAM SAJA!" pekik Luthias emosi sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang berupa sebuah tombak dan juga kumpulan buku koleksinya.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Please, deh! Gue kagak tau mereka berdebat soal apa, tapi kayaknya yang paling kasihan di sini Luthias, deh!_

* * *

 _ **~Cantik~**_

"Katie, kau kagak ada cantik-cantiknya deh!" kata Rose sambil meminum tehnya di ruang makan.

Katie pun terdiam dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sukses membuat Rose bingung sambil membatin, 'Mau apa dia?'

* * *

Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya Katie keluar sambil mengenakan gaun untuk acara nikahan.

"Rose, udah cantik belum?" tanya Katie dengan nada menggoda.

Rose pun hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sampai Mathias dan Ryder datang menghampiri mereka.

"Katie? Kamu ngapain pakai gaun? Memangnya siapa yang ngajakin kamu ke kondangan?" tanya Ryder sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Jujur, aku pengen ngakak bayangin ekspresi Katie pas Ryder nanyain itu!_

* * *

 _ **~Pertengkaran~**_

"Aku mau kau jujur, Sepupu!" kata Lance sambil menatap Ancle dengan marah, sementara sepupunya juga tidak mau kalah membalas tatapan pemuda itu.

Rose, Matt, Natalie, Anna, dan Mathias pun hanya bisa takut melihat kedua saudara sepupu yang udah mulai berantem tersebut.

"Aku sudah jujur, Lance!" balas Ancle sambil ngasih tatapan tajam.

Tapi Lance tidak mau percaya dan langsung melempari gadis itu dengan buku tebal seberat 2 kilogram.

"Kau yang mengambil licorice dari Emil-san untukku, kan?!"

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Oh, iya! Bagi yang belum tau, kadang Lance dan Ancle kalau berantem soal hal yang kagak penting itu bisa bikin repot!_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	11. Part 10

Balas Review! :D

 **Honey Sho: Aha, aku sendiri mau balas apa! ^^' *plak!***

 **Thundy: "Ki? Ki siapa maksudnya?" owo *bingung sendiri.***

 **Me: "Entahlah..." *angkat bahu.***

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Gak, gak, gak! Luthias tetap Seme kok, jadi jangan ngarep mereka tuker posisi! :V *dikeroyok yang bersangkutan.* Kalau download, aku kurang tau! *GUBRAK!* *dia cuma download 4 episode Hetalia yang ada Nordic-nya dan OHSHC episode 7.* *plak!* *malah bongkar aib sendiri!* Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Note for all Reader: Chapter ini Chapter terakhir dan Chapter depan adalah Epilog, terima kasih! :)**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _Thundy Shocka selaku Narator di sini mempersembahkan Part 10 dari fic 'Rose Absurd Day'!_

* * *

 _ **~Dugaan~**_

Suatu hari, Rose menantang Lukas untuk 'menembak' Ciel dan agar dia tidak kabur dari tantangan, gadis itu mengawasi sang Norwegian dari kejauhan.

"Hm? Kau mau bicara apa, Kas?"

Dugaan pertama, dia menyukainya.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu!"

Dugaan kedua, dia menolaknya karena menyukai orang lain.

"Soal apa?"

Dugaan ketiga, dia menolaknya karena ingin fokus dengan masalahnya mengurus Lu dan juga tugas berat sebagai guru.

Lukas pun mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Ciel dan ingin dia pergi dengannya saat bulan Februari nanti. Sontak, Ciel langsung terkejut sesaat.

"Aku menghargai kejujuranmu, Kas! Tapi... Maaf! Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu!"

"Apa mak-"

"Lukas Bondevik..." Ciel pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi sebenarnya aku lolicon! Cintaku hanya untuk Lu-sama!"

'Astaga, ini di luar dugaan!' batin Lukas dan Rose shock.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Aku tak ngerti maksud Author, tapi... Jangan bilang kalau dia bikin hint NorwayxCiel, entar dunia kiamat lagi! *ditabok yang bersangkutan.*_

* * *

 _ **~Gombalan~**_

Ancle sangat suka menggoda orang dengan gombalan dan orang yang paling sering digombalin olehnya adalah Rose.

Tapi, gombalannya sering berakhir seperti ini:

"Rose, mau tau kagak bedanya bunga sama kamu?" tanya Ancle.

Muka Rose udah mulai masam karena dia agak benci dengan gombalan.

"Udah, ah! Basi tau gombalan kayak gitu!" jawab Rose dengan tampang super jutek, tapi Ancle tetap aja kagak mau nyerah.

"Rose, aku nunjuk apa?" tanya Ancle sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

Rose pun menjawab, "Langit, kan?"

Ancle pun mengangguk dan kemudian berkata, "Artinya cintaku kepadamu seluas langit itu!"

DUAK!

"Ancle! Gue udah bilang kalau gue kagak suka gombalan!" bentak Rose setelah menonjok gadis itu.

* * *

Yah, tapi terkadang gombalannya menimbulkan reaksi seperti ini:

"Rose, awas ada ombak!" ujar Ancle saat para guru NNG sedang pergi ke pantai untuk refreshing.

Rose pun celingukan sambil bertanya, "Mana ombaknya?"

"Ombak cintaku kepadamu~" jawab Ancle sambil cengengesan yang sukses membuat wajah Rose memerah.

* * *

Kalau soal gombalan, mungkin Ancle memang juaranya!

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Gue kasihan sama Lance karena ternyata sepupunya lesby! *digiles Valkyrie Tank.*_

* * *

 _ **~'Ranjau'~**_

"Ranjau itu apaan, sih?" tanya Katie polos.

Ryder pun langsung facepalm diikuti Ancle dan Lance, sementara Rose hanya memandang jijik ke arah Katie.

"Masa kau tidak tau, sih? Sebenarnya itu cuma sebutan! Aslinya bukan ranjau namanya!" jelas Lance agak risih.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?!" tanya Katie kesal.

Ancle dan Lance pun langsung ngumpet di belakang Rose yang tetap tegar, sementara Ryder menunjuk sepatu Katie sambil ngomong, "Sebenarnya 'ranjau' yang dimaksud itu, ada di sepatumu..."

Katie pun langsung pucet dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan sepatunya yang udah ternodai 'ranjau'.

* * *

 _Catatan dari Thundy sang Narator: Mungkin sebagian udah tau lha 'ranjau' itu apa!_

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Review! :D


	12. Special Epilogue

Balas Review! :D

 **RIVAIFURUYA: Sebenernya pengen bikin Raven yang nembak Ciel, tapi yang kepikiran malah si Teplon! *ditampol Troll.* Saudara sepupu itu kalau ada yang sama sifatnya ya begitu deh! :V *digebukin Lance dan Ancle.* Karena ane download-nya hasil ngubek-ngubek Google, jadi lupa dapet darimana! *plak!* Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Special Epilogue: Insiden Yuri**

* * *

"Asem, dah! Tugasnya banyak banget!" umpat Matt sambil mengerjakan beberapa lembar soal di ruang tengah kost.

"Kerjaan lu main game mulu, sih!" celetuk Add entah darimana asalnya.

"MEMANGNYA LU KAGAK?! YANG NGAJAKIN GUE BY ONE MALEM-MALEM SIAPA?! LICIK LU, NYET! KAGAK BILANG ADA TUGAS!" bentak Matt emosi sambil menunjuk Add yang (entah sejak kapan) berada di belakangnya.

"Berisik lu! Lagian, lu masih kalah by one sama gue! Katanya dewa! Halah, nge-cheat!" sindir Add watados sambil mainin HP-nya.

"Kagak! Gue kagak nge-cheat! Nge-cheat bapak lu kesambet kuda lumping?!" bantah Matt yang masih emosi.

"Masaaa?" balas Add yang masih menatap HP-nya.

"Auh, ah!" Matt pun kembali mengerjakan soal di depannya.

"Berisik lu berdua! Gue juga lagi ada tugas, bego!" timpal Raven dari kejauhan sambil menimpuk Matt dan Add dengan sepatu Ancle.

Ancle yang marah karena sepatunya dilempar Raven ditahan oleh Aisha dengan menyumpel mulutnya pakai gesper.

"Tunggu! Punya siapa, nih?!" tanya Ancle kaget.

Aisha cengengesan dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ancle.

"Punya lu..."

"ANJRIIIIT!"

Ancle kaget setengah sekarat karena celananya melorot, beberapa guru pun langsung jejeritan, sementara yang lainnya biasa aja.

"Oy, balikin kagak?!" bentak Ancle sambil megangin celananya yang melorot.

"Nanti dulu, yeee!" balas Aisha yang masih megangin gesper Ancle.

"Ah, serius!"

"Duduk dulu!"

"Kagak mau!"

Selagi Ancle sama Aisha kejar-kejaran, Rose pun masuk. Ancle yang jalannya agak susah pun kesandung kaki Ieyasu yang selonjoran sambil baca buku.

"Owh! Sorry!" ujar Ieyasu.

Ancle pun jatuh dan menimpa Rose yang berada di depannya dan belum sempat minggir sampai akhirnya...

MEREKA TIDAK SENGAJA KISSU!

"..." Seisi ruangan pun langsung speechless.

"WAAAAH! CINTA TERLARANG!"

"PARAH, PARAH!"

Rose dan Ancle pun langsung kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Pasti nanti ada yang kejedot!" gumam Ciel watados.

Entah kenapa...

DUAK!

Terdengar suara orang membentur tembok.

"ADOOOOOOOH!" teriak Rose dan Ancle dari luar yang sukses bikin Ciel facepalm.

"Kenapa, sih... Perkataan gue selalu jadi kenyataan?" tanya Ciel sambil menghela nafas.

"Minna, gawat! MATHIAS PINGSAN!" teriak Chung yang sukses bikin kawan-kawannya ikutan panik.

"Hah? Siapa yang pingsan?!" tanya Mathias yang tiba-tiba bangun kayak orang bangkit dari kubur.

"Jiah, gue kira lu pingsan!" omel Lukas.

"Memangnya tadi kenapa?" tanya Mathias sambil nyengir.

"Lu amnesia atau kenapa, sih?! Jelas-jelas tadi lu nengok ke sini pas insiden itu, Anko!"

"Insiden Yuri, toh?"

"Itu inget! Dasar FuDanmark tingkat internasional!" sindir Lance sweatdrop.

* * *

Setelah 'Insiden Yuri'...

"Awas lu dateng-dateng ke kamar gue! Macem-macem gue gampar lu! Awas aja! Malem ini lu tidur di luar! Gue kagak mau tau! Lu harus tidur di luar!" bentak Rose panjang lebar sambil melempar bantal dan guling Ancle keluar yang sukses bikin yang bersangkutan speechless.

For your Info, Rose dan Ancle tidur sekamar.

"Ya udahlah!" balas Ancle yang terpaksa tidur di luar malam itu.

* * *

 **Epilogue End!**

* * *

Yah, sengaja ane bikin Epilogue ini biar jumlah Chapternya genap aja! *nih Author kagak terlalu suka angka ganjil, kecuali kalau itu kelipatan 5!* *plak!* *malah bongkar aib sendiri!*

Review! :D


End file.
